All My Life
by TheScarlettRose
Summary: Reality hits Alvin as he realizes singing might consume his life. He goes off to a restaurant to think things over when he meets the girl of his dreams. Rated T. Trailer on Youtube!


**All My Life **

**You can find a trailer for this one-shot on youtube. Just to clear up possible confusion- this is not squeakquel version. Or any part of the sueakquel. Alvin and Brittany are like in their 20's here. Oh and by the way- there's this new thing! It's called- Reviewing!!  
**

As the three chipmunk brothers walked out of the studio Alvin sighed, "Do you guys ever get tired of singing?"

Simon and Theodore exchanged worried looks, how could Alvin, the glory hog, be questioning his own little world?

Theodore put on a smile "I like it, it's entertaining."

"It's a way to escape reality." Simon added wisely.

Alvin still remained unsure "But don't you wanna do anything else with your life?"

"Why, sure. I want to be the chef of a five star restaurant."

"And I want to be a well know scientist, who won the noble peace prize."

Alvin nodded small at his brothers' dreams and wants of the future. "I want to meet someone."

"What?" Theodore chuckled. "But Alvin- you already know tons of girls!"

Alvin shook his head "No, someone for real. Someone for life."

Simon stared at Alvin in shock, what was up with him? "No girl would spend a lifetime with you Alvin."

"Right back at ya Simon."

"I was merely stating the truth. You don't have to-"

"Get so defensive? I'll do whatever I want thank you!" he interrupted storming away.

"Where are you going?" Theodore called.

"To get a drink!" came the response.

The one in green gulped "You don't think he'll do anything to stupid, right Si?"

Simon shrugged "You know Alvin. He's the definition of stupid."

Theodore frowned looking to the ground, he couldn't disagree with that harsh statement.

*******

The glass remained completely full as Alvin stared into it. "You ok kid?" the bartender asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh- um, ya." Alvin stuttered then observing his surroundings he sighed. _Why am I even here? I'm such an idiot… _

Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Chipette all alone in the corner of the room. He spun around and looked at her full on. His eyes grew wide, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her eyes sparkled blue like ocean and her hair was like ginger. **(Hehe Britt's a ginger kid!) **He got up and slowly walked over.

She looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow "You should have taken a picture. They last longer."

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as lump formed in his throat.

"Why don't you sit down before you pass out?" she asked him kicking the chair across her out as Alvin fell into it.

"Um… thanks." He managed.

The Chipette giggled "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Brittany, Brittany Miller."

Alvin shook it all off as quick as he could and flashed a cocky smile "Alvin Seville."

A smile crawled on her face "Alvin. I should have known. My youngest sisters a big fan."

"Oh really? Well how about you?"

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked.

"Are you a fan of me too?" he said oozing with confidence.

She snickered "If anyone here is star struck, it'd be you Seville."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Oh please! I saw you back there. You were practically drooling."

Alvin broke eye contact for a split second then changing the subject "What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone anyways?"

"Good place to think." She answered simply.

He scoffed "You can't be serious."

She was a little taken back by his statement "What makes you say that?"

"Oh god, you're just like Simon…" he muttered.

Brittany shot him a nasty glare "How dare you compare me! You don't even know me!"

"That's what they all say."

She stood up disgusted "Well, it was nice talking to you Alvin. You know- you're a bigger jack ass then I was told."

As she turned to leave, Alvin gasped reaching out, "Wait! I'm sorry. I deserved that. But please stay."

"Why should I?" she asked turning her head just to show her profile.

Alvin lost his voice again, how could he tell this girl that he'd only known for ten minutes, that he was madly in love with her?

"Before I grow any older would be nice." she snapped.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he said softly.

She bit her lip and slowly sat down again "Why? Do you?"

Alvin smiled small "I didn't." he paused "Until tonight."

Brittany couldn't help but blush.

"I want to get to know you better. If you don't hate me still…"

Brittany laughed "No, I don't hate you." she paused. "So, let's get to know eachother then. Let's get specific."

Alvin tilted his headwith a slight frown "How specific?"

Brittany twirled a lock of her auburn hair, her eyes sparkling mischievously "Oh- I don't know. Just about as specific as two people could get…"

**The End **


End file.
